


Second Child

by Missy



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Humor, Lizards, Meeting a Pet, Missing Scene, Pet Care, Pets, bearded dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Brandy meets Eli under Ash's watchful eye.





	Second Child

“Dad, I really don’t want to be in this trailer for any longer than I have to.” Brandy rubbed her upper arms, her eyes darting around as Ash bent over the reptile tank.

“Don’t worry about it. I fixed the busted back window, and I think Pablo got most of the blood up. Or he better have. You leave those kids alone for five seconds and suddenly they’re conjuring spirits and frenching on my bed.” Ash frowned, carefully standing with his hands cupped together. “Forget I said that.”

“I wish I could,” she said. “What did you want to show me?”

He grinned and approached her carefully. “Hold out your hand.”

Suspicious, Brandy frowned at his instruction. It took her a minute to gain enough bravery to extend her fingertip a couple of inches. Before she could react, something cold was placed in her cupped hands.

Her scream was loud enough to wake the dead.

“Hey, don’t yell, he’s sensitive!”

Brandi gawked at her father. “What…Oh….It’s just a bearded dragon.”

Ash beamed. “My first child,” he said grandly, “please meet my second child. Brandy, this is Eli, Eli, Brandy.”

She stared down at the dragon for a moment, watching its mouth open and close. “Oh. Hi.”

“Hey, be nice! This guy has gotten me through a lot of crap.”

Brandy, who knew what kind of crap her father tended to go through, sat up and tried to be nice about it. “I am being nice,” she said. She cooed and patted at Eli’s spiky head. It was a nice moment – daughter looking curiously at animal, father beaming proudly as his pet and daughter interacted for the first time.

Then Brandy said, “hi, buddy. Does he treat you right? He doesn’t feed you garbage, does he?”

“I do not,” scoffed Ash. “He eats like a very short king. Nothing but Schlitz and firebugs for him.”

“…Right,” she said. “I’m going to make sure he gets water from now on.”

He blew a raspberry. “Whatever. If you want to miss out, you’re gonna miss out.”

She shook her head and carefully put him back into the tank. The moment of peace they received was better than anything she’d felt recently. “Please fill this up,” she said, holding out the water dish, which Ash took. “And I’ll give him his flies.”

“Huh,” he said. “You’ve got that Williams cast-iron stomach.”

She gave him a thin smile, having opened a zip-locked bag of insects. “I have to start somewhere,” she declared, and tried not to throw up as she held out some snacks for Eli to eat.


End file.
